


Lace and Whiskey

by SebastianAD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/F, Nipple Licking, PWP, Rough Sex, cake with sex, frosting sex play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom flirts at a party and comes to your room to eat cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabeth72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabeth72/gifts).



> Dedicated to @sarabeth72 Happy birthday!!!  
> always to: Thomas, my husband and personal Thor  
> Angel, my wife and massive lover of cake and playing  
> Title song by Alice Cooper

You looked for him, again, across the crowded party. He should have been easy to spot. He was wearing dark slacks and a blue shirt that made his blue eyes electric. His short curly hair was blond this month and his height normally put him a head over everyone else. But you couldn’t find him. And you couldn’t even enjoy the actor filled band on stage.  
He had danced with you several times and flirted nonstop. His smile was contagious and he had promised you a piece of birthday cake. But it was getting late and he was nowhere to be found. You gave the crowd one more look then started the slow walk back to your room. The band started playing an Alice Cooper song but your heart wasn’t into it. It was your birthday and he was gone.  
As you opened your room a flood of smells hit you. Even before you saw him, stretched out on the floor like he owned the place, you knew he’d be there. You smelled the whiskey, the buttercream, and male. All him. You would know his scent anywhere. He smelled like the center of the forest after a heavy rain. He smelled like a pure male, and he smelled all yours.  
You locked the door behind you and kicked off your heels. He picked his head up, just enough to watch you clearly, and smiled.  
“I was afraid you were going to leave with the band. Why don’t you come over here and help me with a proper stretch? And maybe a nice peek?”  
Smiling you sashayed across the room, putting a little extra hip into it. He licked his lips and carefully placed his whiskey tumbler aside, his eyes never leaving your body.  
You gave his socked foot a playful kick and you stood there. Just looking. He had kicked off his own shoes and was stretched out fully on his back. His tie was loosened, his buttons opened and his belt was missing. He had made himself comfortable on your floor and now it was your turn to make his clothes a little less comfortable.  
You place a stocking clad foot on each side of those mile long legs and gently rub your toe up his shin. You take a step up that lengthy body and wait above his knees. You toes trace his muscular thigh and you hear him hiss as you stop just below his crotch. He hadn’t been hard when you had walked in but a lot had changed in the four steps it took for you to get to him.  
You took another step and he smiles knowingly. But instead of rubbing your foot along his impressive bulge, you raise your dress to show off your lacy white panties. His mouth opens, speechless for once, as you squat over his waist and grind yourself down onto his erection. He reaches for you but you quickly slap his hands away. This was your time and he wasn’t going to steal it.  
He pouts, cutely, and pulls his tie all the way off. He tosses it aside and undoes another button on his shirt. He moans as you swivel your hips and use him like a sex toy. He spreads his arms wide and you work yourself on him until you’re breathless. Then you rise and take another step. And drop to your knees.  
He moans something into your panties as you wiggle the damp lace over his face. He wraps his arms around your stockinged thighs and pulls you down closer. He uses his long, nimble fingers to pull that damp lace to the side. Then he swipes his tongue across your folds and up into your heat.  
You wiggle downward as he laps his tongue up into you. You reach down and grab a handful of those golden curls. Feeling his talented tongue run across and down, like he was starving and couldn’t get enough of you. His stubble rubbed across your sensitive skin in the best way possible. He moaned again and watched his goddess ride his willing mouth. He watched as you stuttered and started to fall apart and he rocked you as you shattered above him. As you came he continued to lap up your juices and he worked you until you were spent.  
Once your gyrations stilled he pulled you backwards and rolled himself over. Before you could catch your breath he was picking you up and tossing you onto the bed. You barely squeaked before he quickly stripped naked. He used his shirt tail to wipe your honey from his chin with a smile. He retrieved his glass from the floor and keeping those brilliant blue eyes on you, drained it in one swallow. Then he turned his back to you and set his glass aside. You slide your panties off as you admired his sculpted shoulders and ass. You heard the noise of paper crinkling and he turned back with a grin.  
Your eyes went from the slice of cake in his hand to the wicked grin on his face. He took a large bite and carefully crawled up the bed towards you. You laid back and licked your lips as the frosting and crumbs littered his mouth. He knelt at your side and dipped the cake towards your breast. He smeared frosting across your nipple with a little sigh. As he anointed your other nipple his free hand pulled your legs apart and then fisted his own hard cock.  
You groaned and wantonly dropped your knees open for him. He thumbed your wet folds and started working on your clit again. Then he brought the cake up to your mouth. You took a bite and made a show about cleaning your lips off. Then you grabbed for his face and pulled him down for a scorching kiss. You could taste cake, whiskey, and your own sex on his tongue.  
He pushed you back with a wicked chuckle and kissed his way from your lips to your frosted nipples. You threaded your hands into his hair as he cleaned you off, working the nubs into hard peaks. Then he leaned back, grinning.  
Before you could ask him what he was up too he smeared the cake across his own cock and tossed the rest towards the table. He slowly licked his own fingers clean and gave you a saucy wink. Then he straddled your tongue cleaned chest and watched you eye his massive, dirty erection. He leaned forward as you leaned up, ready for the challenge. Then he reached back to finger your sex as your tongue slid down his sweet coated cock.  
You grabbed his waist and pulled him closer as you lapped the sweetness off of his needy cock. You tasted a hint of his pre cum as you mouthed the tip and he gently started to rock his hips. He threw his head back with a gasp and a moan as you swirled your tongue around his sensitive tip. You started bobbing your head to his shallow thrusts until he growled and jumped up. He moved back quickly and grabbed your calves. As he raised your legs and spread them he grinned down at you wolfishly. But you were no lamb for the slaughter. You matched his grin with one of your own.  
You reached up and wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He let one leg go and reached between you as you lightly bit down on his lower lip. He looked back into your eyes as you felt his cock head being rubbed up and down your sopping quiver. He darted his tongue out, to lick your lip, as his hips thrust every tongue cleaned inch of his engorged cock into you.  
You both arched back for a moment then came together in a hungry scrabble for passion. He wrapped your leg around his waist and you followed with the other one. Locking your ankles behind his back. Rarely breaking your kiss he started slowly thrusting into you. Your hands grabbing whatever they could, whenever they could. A few thrusts had your hands in his hair, and a few more they were pulling his shoulders down. A few more and you were raking your nails over his flexing ass, and a few more and you found yourself grabbing his waist and pulling him down closer.

It didn’t take him long to find the angle that rubbed your clit on his down stroke. You felt another orgasm rising and you started to pound your heels into his peachy ass. Like a jockey nearing the finish line you were not letting this stallion stop short.  
He chuckled as you pulled him tighter and buried your face into his neck. As your pants and moans got louder he started really snapping his hips and using those glorious muscles. Soon he was slicked with sweat and panting into your ear as he raced even faster towards his own release.  
You smelled the whiskey, the cake, the sex, him, and you craved even more. The bed was tapping out the rhythm of your passion and when he growled, deep in his chest, you came apart in his arms.  
You screamed out his name and bit down hard on his straining neck. As the pleasure overwhelmed you, you closed your eyes and raked your nails across his back. Your entire body tensed around his driving cock.  
He rode you even harder, roughly shoving you up the mattress as his own blinding orgasm tore through him. He groaned your name as his hips jerked his through the pleasure. When he stilled he opened those brilliant eyes and smiled down at you. He scooped you up and rolled you both over. As you kissed his lurid bruise forming on his neck, he hissed as his scratches slid across the sheets. Then he kissed your nose.  
“Happy Birthday Darling. I did promise you cake.”  
“It was delicious, and so are you. But you made me miss the cover band.”  
“Well now, I can’t have you cross with me on your birthday, can I? Let’s get cleaned up and I’ll call Jeremy. We’ll get the boys up here for a personal concert. I have a feeling that he’s going to eat you alive.”


End file.
